Bloodies: A MLP:FIM Fanfic
by laurensamson1
Summary: Something strange is happening in Ponyville. Everypony is turning into blood thirsty cannibals. It's up to four ponies to try and save Ponyville, and maybe all of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed down from the sky above, Cloudsdale looked as beautiful as ever that morning. All the pegasi working together to clear the sky so the earth ponies crops will grow.I looked out my window, my view is amazing, I see all the other pegasi moving the clouds, and making the sky sparkle, I looked down and if I squint really hard, I can see the earth ponies plowing away at the ground, making room for new plants. I looked all around, I saw Sweet Apple Acres, Carousel Boutique, Sugar cube Corner, and the tree library. I looked at my saddle bag, I have some books I need to return today.

I went and took a shower and brushed my black and blue mane and went across my eyelashes, and black eyeliner around my eyes. Strapping my dark blue saddle bag on my back I flew out the door, I went down to the city below, waving to all of my friends. With a flash of red I blew past Dusk Breeze as he was taking a nap on a cloud. "Crimson Sonata!" He yelled, obviously grumpy because i woke him from his nap. "Oops! Sorry!" I yelled back at him, and his only response was to smile and fluff the cloud up to fall back to sleep on again.

Ponyville looked so beautiful these days, all the ponies were so nice to each other, they rarely got into any fights. Landing on the ground in front of the library I smiled as I saw Miss. Twilight Sparkle outside. "Hey Twilight, I just came by to return these books i borrowed." Still smiling I shuffled around the bags on my back. Twilight smiled "Oh yea, you can come right in, Spike will take the books and if you wanna borrow anymore just let him know." I walked into the library, it was a great assortment. Spike came down the stairs and waved at her. "Hey Crimson, how can i help today" Spike always helped me when i came here. "Hey spike, i came to return 'Song of a Colt' and 'Stallion of the Opera'" He reached into the saddle bag and took the books out, after he put them in the return pile, he brought his attention back to me. "So is that all you needed today?" I looked up and down the walls of books. "Maybe tomorrow, I don't know what I want to read yet." He smiled "Well come back later if you figure it out, I'm sure Twilight wouldn't mind, after all, you are her most loyal patron!" He was right too, I was in here all the time, looking for new books to read. "Thanks Spike, I might be back later" We waved goodbye to each other and i was out the door.

Twilight was still outside, she was reading 'Gardening for Dummies' and pulling at a Tulip with her magic. "Hey Twilight, do you need help with anything?" he smiled and looked up at me. "Oh no thanks Crimson, this Tulip just wont stay up, I've tried everything in this book but nothing seemed to work." She frowned. I looked around for a moment, and grabbed a nice stick and some gardening wire, i put the stick behind the flower, and tied it up with the wire. She smiled and looked up at me. "Oh that's clever! I'm kinda not the best at this gardening thing" She laughed for a minute, and thanked me for the help, and I started to walk around town.

I went to the market place, it wasn't as crowded as i thought it would be. I walked up to the apple family cart, where a cute little Apple bloom came up to me. "Hello ma'am, would you care for an apple!" She smiled at me with the cutest little grin in the world. "Yes of course what kind do you have!" I looked up to see Big Mac working the stand today, he smiled as his sister ran up to the cart and started showing me the apples. "We have gala, and red delicious, and green apples, and Oo we just harvested some golden delicious!" She had that look of ambition in her eyes. "Hmm lets see." i looked at the apples playfully, even though i already knew what i was going to get, i wanted to play with her for a minute. She waited there, really excited, waiting to hear what kind of apples i was going to get. "I'll have five gala apples please" I said finally.

She looked at Big Mac, who already had my bag of apples ready. He usually worked the cart while I shopped. "That'll be five bits please!" I gave her the money, and then one extra bit. "Mam you gave me six bits." I smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Yep, that's for you being a really great sales pony!" She smiled and looked at Big Mac. "Do you think I could get my cutie mark in being a sales pony!" He rolled his eyes, and waved goodbye to me. I waved back after i put the apples in my bag. I saw Autumn Leaves over at sugar cube corner, he was talking to Carrot Top at one of the tables outside.

I flew up to one of the clouds, just to lay there for a bit. As soon as I landed on the cloud, i heard a loud "Get offa me"! It was Rainbow Dash, all bundled up in the cloud, I could barely see her. "Oh gee, I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't see you there!" I'm really worried she's really mad at me, I mean I'd be mad if someone sat on me! "Bah ha ha ha!" She fell on the cloud rolling in laughter. "Your face was priceless!" She kept laughing for a good minute, i was really confused.

She got up, and looked at me. "I was kidding, I'm not mad or anything." She smiled and i smiled back. "That was a good one, you really got me." She gave me a brohoof and i flew back home. I set my bag down and I put the apples in a bowl on the table. "Wow, what a great day." I smiled and looked out the window. The sun was shining bright as ever, I wish days like this would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard birds chirping as I opened my eyes, I looked around the room, and then at the clock. 3:32 PM. I must have fallen asleep looking out the window, it started to rain, which was good the crops needed water. I stretched and ate an apple, i loved apples. I strapped my saddlebag on my back and went to go fly in the rain, flying in the rain was my most favorite thing to do.

I stepped outside and leaped into the air, the rain felt great. Then all at once it stopped. I looked back around and all of Cloudsdale was covered in a huge thunder cloud, I looked down, and everything looked the same. I went down to see what was going on, i sped up as fast as I could and landed right outside Twilight's library again. "Hey Twilight, do you know whats happening to Cloudsdale?" She stayed quiet, just staring at the Tulip i helped her fix earlier.

"Twilight?" I got closer to her, and as soon as my hoof was about to touch her she screamed in horror. "Stay back! Stay away from my tulips!" She held onto the little thing tightly in her hooves. I backed away, and looked at the door. "I just came to borrow a book. Is that OK?" She looked at me, then looked at her tulip, and stood up. Her mane was really messy and her eyes were blood shot, she had this creepy smile on her face. "Yes that's amazing, why don't you just ask Spike to help you." I walked into the library quickly, looking around for Spike.

"Spike I need your help!" I looked at the stairs and slowly but surely Spike came downstairs, but it wasn't the Spike i was used to seeing, this Spike had cuts all up and down his body, his tail was missing, and he had the same blood shot eyes Twilight had. He looked at me, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He laughed maniacally and started breathing heavy. I was so scared I ran at the door.

"Twilight! Twilight!" I pushed at the door trying to get out, but it felt like somepony was holding it shut. I screamed as loud as i could, when i turned around Spike was closer than before, still leaving a blood trail behind him, he was still laughing, but now he looked evil, Pure evil. I used all my strength to get the door open when finally, it let go and I ran as far as I could, all i could hear was Twilight calling "We'll get you next time, loyal customer!" I was frozen, in the middle of Ponyville, everything looked like hell. I don't know what happened, but I just wish it would end.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there for a few minutes, frozen, not knowing what to do. When did this happen? I came home at 1. Everypony was normal earlier. I stood there sobbing, i couldn't stop crying, i wanted my friend back, now Spike was really messed up. I looked around for anypony. I couldn't see anypony anywhere. I kept looking hoping for somepony to be there, anypony. Just then out of the corner of my eye, i saw a pink pony jumping up and down, i knew exactly who it was.

"Pinkie! Oh i'm so happy to see you, whats with everypony?" she looked over, she was facing left to me and she wouldn't turn around. "Everypony is fine, what are you talking about?" She didn't sound like normal Pinkie, she sounded like a robot. "Pinkie. whats wrong with you?" i was nervous, more nervous then ever. "Smile?" she said very creepy. "Smile, smile, smile." Then i turned pale, she turned around and her whole right side of her body was bone, and just a little bit of muscle stuck on her flank, her cutie mark was even gone on that side.

Blood was dripping everywhere, you could see a trail of blood where she was jumping. In horror I ran, screaming. She chased me, but instead of running she was jumping, you could hear the sound of blood coming off of her every time she landed on the ground. She kept screaming smile at me, it wasn't just saying smile, it was like a question. I kept running, i couldn't stop i needed somepony. "Help me! Some pony help me!" Just then i felt a pair of hooves grab my sides, i knew this was the end, i started crying, screaming, kicking, anything to get this pony off of me, i screamed for mercy, i screamed for help.

I didn't want to die, i know i didn't want to die. Then i felt a hoof go over my mouth, all i could do was cry now. "Hey! if you don't shut your trap they will find us!" The stranger whispered to me. I tried to pull away, but the pony kept me close, it sounded like a Stallion. I kept my eyes closed, i didn't want to see what was happening, i heard somepony nailing something, i heard some sipping sounds, and i heard paper rustling, then i heard a knock at the door. "Smile?"


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile, i heard the pink pony go away, then i felt the stranger let go of my mouth. I opened my eyes, and looked up at the Stallion who saved me, he was tall, he had a light blue body, and a dark blue tail and mane with dark green stripes. he was a Pegasus, he looked strong. i couldn't tell what color his eyes were though, he had dark tinted glasses on. He also had a red lightning bolt cutie mark. "Thank you, so much for saving me." I got up and looked around the room, there was another Stallion, a little bit taller than the first, he had a grey body with a red and green stripped tail and mane, he had really dark grey eyes, and a headphone cutie mark.

Last but not least was a female pony, about my size, she was white, with a blue and yellow braided main and tail. Her cutie mark was a 4 point star, she had dark blue eyes. "Listen, because I'm only going to tell you this once, and once only." The first stallion said. "Around 2 in the afternoon, a hooded pony came into town, everypony was being mean to her, and in the middle of town she cursed everypony.

We weren't sure what the curse was, but it eventually became evident that something was up. After an hour ponies started to eat themselves, they became blood thirsty, and even went into eating their own bodies to get blood. That's not all, every sample of food we got that was bitten into had blood spores on it. After you eat something with the spores on it you become one of these blood thirsty ponies, we call them bloodies because it's easier. That not only means the ponies are blood thirsty, but that also means we have nothing to eat. Now let me introduce you to the crew, I'm Lumen. Over there is Flare Rocker, and over there by the maps is Path Finder. As far as we know, we are the only ponies that have survived this out break."

Flare Rocker came up to us. "You can just call me Flare, oh and welcome to my crib, sorry it docent look amazing. It looked better when all the windows and doors aren't boarded up." he laughed for a minute. Path Finder looked up from the map. "Just call me Pathy, that's what my friends call me." She looked back down at her map. "So whats your name?" Flare said with a smile. "M-my name is Crimson Sonata."

I was kinda nervous. He came up to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the crew Crimson." It was obvious i was still scared. "We have some water, it's clean. Would you like some?" I looked at the water and nodded my head. I got up and got a drink, it felt so good after all of that screaming and running. After i was done Lumen looked at me. "So do you know how to fight?" I was kind of shocked by the question. "No, not at all. I've never been in a fight in my life." he looked disappointed. "I knew she wouldn't be any good Flare." I was so shocked! I mean who in their right mind would say that?


	5. Chapter 5

"She's no good Flare! What do you think she would be able to do?" Lumen was screaming in another room, they all went to the bedroom to talk about me joining their group, but what choice do they have? I was sitting on the couch, Flare had an amazing house. The style was very modern. I'm guessing he's trying to be a DJ because of all the equipment. Where I was sitting there were two recliners and a big television, then on the other side of the T.V. there was DJ equipment. The rest of the house just followed suit from there. "Hey Flare? Is it OK if i turn on your television? I wanna see if there is anywhere else affected."

I yelled to him. It was quiet for a moment, and then he yelled back. "Good idea! Just keep it down please." So i turned the T.V. to the news channel, and turned it down so i could hear it. The anchor woman came onto the T.V. her eyes were full of fear. "This is Molly Mare here with your Daily Daisy News report, we are coming to you live from Manehatten. Locals are turning into flesh eating zombies, yes you heard me right. Flesh. Eating. Zombies. We don't know how it started be we are warning everypony to stay inside, i repeat stay inside. We also have news that Cloudsdale is underwater! Yes you heard me under water, the clouds of the city have been soaking up the water from the thunder clouds that have been over it since 1 this afternoon. It's still going, and it docent show signs of stopping, in fact through out the day it's gotten worse. We are warning everyone in Cloudsdale to get to the top of their houses and be careful."

Tears started pouring down my face, not just because my house was most likely flooded, but also because there is more than just one area that is affected by the bloodies. I sat there and just cried. I guess they heard me crying because a few minutes later they all came out of the room and looked at me. In an instant Flare was embracing me, his wings were around my whole body, and i just cried on his shoulder for a few minutes. "I know it hurts right now, but if we can stop this everypony will be safe." he wiped a tear away from my eye with his hoof. I looked up and Lumen was sitting there watching T.V. and Pathy was looking through the maps again. I gave him a hug. "Thank you." I stood up and walked over to Lumen. "It's in Manehatten too." He looked at me, and looked at the T.V. screen one more time. "So it's spreading?" I looked at the T.V. and just sat there quietly for a moment. Why couldn't Celestia do it? Where is she, and why isn't she doing anything about this?

Then it hit me. "Pathy, how far is Manehatten from here?" She looked at the maps really quick "Well its about 500 miles north east of here, why?" I watched the T.V. a little longer "Molly Mare here again, we can confirm to you all that the cities of Filly Delphia, Boltimare, and Canterlot are all safe. I repeat the cities of Filly Delphia, Boltimare, and Canterlot are all safe." I turned around and looked and Flare. "If it spread to Manehatten, wouldn't it have spread to all those cities as well? They are all in between here and Manehatten." Everything was silent. Pathy frantically looked at the maps, Lumen and Flare were looking at Pathy, and i was sitting there going over it in my head. "S-shes right." Pathy stuttered.

Flare looked at me. "How did you figure that out before Pathy did?" By the time he said that everypony looked at me. "When i was in school we had a big choir trip to Manehatten, and during that trip we stopped at all of those cites for breaks. We had to pass through them." I looked at everyone then Lumen stepped up. "How did it get to Manehatten then? Further more, how are we going to stop it." We all sat there stunned we had no clue what to say, we just looked at each other. This is going to be way harder than we thought, harder than anypony would think.


	6. Chapter 6

We sat there thinking, we all were scared. I looked through the room and scanned for anything i could go off of. Then I looked out the window and saw Twilight's library. "Guys, I just got an idea." They all followed my gaze to the library. "Oh hell no! Do you wanna get us killed!" Lumen said, his voice was very firm. "All we have to do is distract Spike and Twilight. Spike in particular. They have a book on curses and sickness. Please, it may give us something to start off on." I was hoping they would say OK. Flare looked at Pathy, and Pathy looked at Lumen. "Pathy don't you have the blue prints to the library?" Flare said. Pathy quickly looked through her bags. "Yes, yes i do." she replied. Flare nodded to her. "Find a way in.

Crimson, you and Lumen will be going in, Pathy and I will be distracting them" Lumen looked at Flare with the most evil look. "Why do I have to go in with her? Why can't you?" Flare rolled his eyes. "Because you aren't the funniest person in the world, and we all know that Twilight and Spike like a good laugh." That ended the conversation. We sat there quietly for a while, I looked at the blue prints with Pathy. "Do you remember where the books are located?" She asked still staring at the prints. "They should be over there near the stairs. that's where she keeps her informational books."

We marked out a plan. Lumen and I were going to go through the window in Twilight's room. Pathy will make a firework with her horn. 'Green' if its OK for us to go, or 'Red' if we need to hold on. I strapped my saddle bag on tight, Lumen borrowed another one from Flare and we set off. We flew high into the air so no one would see us. Flare carried Pathy on his back. We got to our positions. We hid in the tree for quite some time. We looked through the window, Twilight was sitting there gnawing at her hoof and Spike was nibbling on his arm in the main part of the library. At that time Pathy knocked at the door. They both looked up and rushed to the door. They threw the door open, and were both shocked and excited to see them there. "Hello! We are traveling sales ponies! We were wondering if we could get your opinion on the town." Spike just stood there, smiling and Twilight looked at them blankly and started sniffing the air.

Pathy shot up a green firework and we got working on opening the window. Once we got in, we heard them talking bullshit to them. Telling them the best way to save their blood, and how to get more instantly. Of course they were eating it up, because they wanted to well.. eat them up. We snuck down the stairs and looked at the books. I quietly opened my saddle bag, and Lumen opened his too. I grabbed two books, one on curses and one on illnesses. Lumen grabbed one book on growing food with magic.

Then the worst thing in the world happened. Spike got bored of listening to them, so he told Twilight he was going to go take a nap. Lumen and I looked at each other, and flew to the ceiling before he turned around. Now all we had to do was wait patiently. The sun was setting, so we knew if we wanted to make it back to Flares we had to get back before dark. I looked around for an opening, and the only window open was the one for the telescope. I nodded my head to the telescope and we slowly flew our way over to it. He let me out first. I slowly inched my way out of the room.

Then I got stuck, the telescope was to high. I used all my might to get out as quietly as possible. He pushed on my flank to try and get me out but I was stuck. Lumen waved to Flare. Flare looked at Lumen with wide-eyed fear. Just then Twilight followed his gaze, and saw us trying to get out. "Intruders!" she screamed as loud as she could. Flare picked up Pathy and came around to the other side. "Grab my hooves!" he screamed at me. I grabbed and he pulled with all his might.

Lumen pushed as hard as he could, and the telescope finally let loose. Lumen went to go leave but Twilight had hold of his tail. "You're not going anywhere dinner!" He pulled and pulled but Twilight was strong. I grabbed his hooves through the window and i pulled as hard as I could. She wouldn't budge. Lumen was still fighting her off. I unstrapped my saddlebag and put it on Pathy and i raced into the library from the front door. By the time I got in Spike was already down there heading towards Lumen.

I quickly flew over to Twilight. "You!" She screamed. "Spike get her!" Spike came rushing toward me, and as quickly as I could i bucked him right in the head. "Spike!" I heard Twilight squeal in agony. She looked at me, eyes full of hate. "Die!" She let go of Lumen and rushed towards me. I flew to the other end of the library and waited for Lumen to get out. She was throwing all her magic at me all at once. Just then she hit me, right in the wing. I screamed in pain and fell down the the floor. Spike was still unconscious, but Twilight was already coming down to kill me.

I got on my hooves, but I couldn't move. I shut my eyes, just so i didn't have to see it happening. "Crimson!" I heard Lumen scream. He rushed through the door and bucked her in the head. "I cant move." I yelled at him. He quickly pulled me onto his back and flew through the door. I just laid on his back. He felt so warm. So nice. I ended up falling to sleep. I never thought in a million years, Lumen would save me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in Flares house again. I looked around the room. Flare and Lumen were reading the books about illness and curses. Pathy was reading the book about magic food. I lifted my head up to see the time. It was 10 at night. I looked down my body to see my wing wrapped in bandages, and the rest of me covered in a soft, fluffy black blanket. "Good evening sleepy head." Flare said. He trotted over to me playfully. "You're a hero kid! You deserve to sleep more. Are you thirsty?" Without a word, Flare trotted to the water bucket and got me a glass of water. I drank most of it in one sip.

"What happened?" I looked at around and everyone was staring at me. "You mean you don't remember? You saved Lumen's life!" Flare busted. "Then he saved you and you fell the sleep on his back. Awe isn't that sweet!" I pushed his muzzle away from my face and sat up. Lumen looked at me. "Yea you saved me, i saved you, lets call it even." Gee what more could i expect from him. No, thank you for saving my life? No, not with him. My stomach grumbled, I was starving! "You too?" Pathy sighed. "This book is so confusing. What do you guys want to eat? Apples?" We all looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement. "Well, OK. Who's gonna test it?" Flare stood up right away. "I'll try it, I'm dying over here."

So, with a little struggle and a lot of concentration, Pathy produced 10 apples. Flare looked at it, sniffed it. Then without any further to do, he took a big bite out of it. We sat there for awhile and looked at him. He just sat there and chewed, eventually he swallowed. We waited 5 minutes. "Well do you feel anything?" I asked. He looked Lumen, Pathy, and I. Then went down to eat the rest of the apple. "It's good food! Great job Pathy!" We all dug in. We each had two apples. We all looked at the last two apples. "How are we gonna split them?" Flare asked. We all looked at each other. "Pathy does it have a spell in there for growing crops quickly?" Lumen asked. Pathy looked through the book. "Yea it does, and it looks easy." She replied. "Flare find a place to plant them, dig it up, and plant them in the house." Flare looked shocked. Then he looked at the corner near the window. "I'll put it there."

I looked at Lumen. "How are we gonna water them?" He looked at me, and then the water bucket. "You and I are going to Cloudsdale. How's your wing?" I looked at my wing and took the bandages off. I flew around a bit. "Works like a charm" I said. The motioned to the window. "We'll be back" He grabbed the bucket, and poured the little bit of water that was left into the cup. "Let's go." We both flew out into the night. We flew above the clouds into the moonlight. It was beautiful. We flew to my house. The floor looked pretty nice, it wasn't filled with water. I grabbed a spare bucket and filled it up in my sink.

While we were waiting for the water we just sat there. "We have to go to my house too." He said, still looking at the water. We grabbed the full buckets and flew to his house. We sat them down in the sink with some ice so it would be cold. "I'll be right back." He walked into the back room and I just sat there. He had pictures of his family on the wall. He was very young in the pictures. He came back into the room. "Why are you looking at that?" He asked, very confused. "Is this your family?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Yea, that's my mom, and dad. My little brother and I." He looked very happy when he talked about them. "So where are they now?" I asked while sitting on his couch.

He sat next to me, still looking at the picture. "Well, my mom died a little after that picture was taken. My dad and brother both live in Canterlot. My dad is a royal guard. He looked me in the eyes, and took off his glasses. He wiped a tear away from his eyes. They were bright blue, it was breath taking. I pulled him close and gave him a hug. "It's OK, don't cry." He cried in my shoulder for a few minutes.

Then pulled away, we were muzzle to muzzle. He started to move closer, and we started to shut our eyes. I started blushing wildly. "Wait, did you hear that?" He pulled away and looked out the window. His eyes were wide with fear. I turned my head slowly to the window, Dusk Breeze and Flash Wing. My friends were those monsters. They were bloodies. Tears poured down my face. They didn't notice we were here. He brought me into the back room. He snuck out and brought the buckets of water back.

After he got that settled we both locked the door and windows. Then we barricaded them as quietly as possible. We waited in silence. His room was so nice and clean. Very organized. I looked at him and blushed. Wait.. wait, wait. Hold up. I was about to kiss him. Holy shit. That would have been my first kiss. Would he have meant it? Does he like me? Oh Celestia i'm blushing even more.

He looked at me and smiled. I looked at the door. My friends were those things, those scary things. I started to tear up, I held my face in my hooves and cried. I cried for a couple minutes and then felt his arm around me. I laid my head in his shoulder and cried. He;s so warm. I loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up laying on his bed. It was morning, and the sun was shining through the cracks of the barricades. I looked up and saw him. He looked tired, as if he was up all night. "Have you been up?" I asked looking at him. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Yea." he said "I was making sure you were OK. I didn't want them hurting you while you slept." I smiled and got out of bed. "Well it's your turn now. Take a nap I'll guard you while you sleep." He smiled and laid down. "Wake me up in 4 hours." After that he fell to sleep.

After an hour or so I heard something going on outside of the house. I covered him with a blanket and looked out the crack of the barricade. It was Flare. He must have been worried about us. I opened the bedroom door and shut it behind me quietly. I ran out of the front door as fast as i could. "Crimson!" He cried. He wrapped his hooves around me and held me for a minute. "We were so worried about you guys. Where's Lumen?" I pulled away and motioned him inside.

"He was up all night looking after me, I let him take a nap. He told me to wake him in a few hours." Flare looked shocked. "He watched over you?" I smiled. "Yea, he wanted to make sure i wasn't hurt." Flare walked to the back room. "Why did you guys stay?" I looked at the window. "Well we saw Dusk Breeze and Flash Wing. They turned into those.. things.." He looked like someone just stabbed him. He started crying, as hard as he could. I put a hoof around him and just let him. He obviously knew them.

He stood up all of a sudden and put Lumen on his back. "Come on lets go." He then grabbed one bucket of water and I grabbed the other. We flew back to his house. "Pathy get on Crimsons back, we are going to Canterlot." We looked shocked. "Wait, why are we going?" Pathy asked. Flare put Lumen on the couch and watered the now trees in his house. "We need to get out of here. This isn't right, Celestia isn't doing anything!" He started crying again, waking up Lumen.

"How'd I get here?" I trotted over to him. "Flare brought you here, she showed up and we flew back here. Now he's saying we have to go to Canterlot." Lumen stopped and started at Flare. "We aren't going anywhere, Celestia.." "Celestia wont do shit!" Flare interrupted. "I'm tired of waiting, there are no books, no spells, nothing to cure this. I'm not turning into one of them." He started crying and ran into the bedroom. Pathy followed. I looked at Lumen, he was staring at where Flare used to be. I put a hoof on his shoulder. "Do you wanna go?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a sad look. "What's gonna happen if we don't?" I frowned and sat next to him. "I'm not sure." We sat in the house for hours. No talking, nothing. "I'm not risking your life." He hugged me. "I don't care what he says, we are safe here. I'll protect you." The sun started to go down. I looked out the window, I saw Princess Luna sitting on a cloud. I raced out the door to see here. "Princess!" I said. She smiled and looked at me. "Greetings loyal subject." I bowed in the air. "Princess.." "Please just call me Luna." She smiled again. "OK. Luna. We are worried about the 'zombies' please tell us you are trying everything you can. She paused. It was the longest pause of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tia won't talk to me, she's been locked up in her room for days. She's been so secretive lately." Luna said with a worried look on her face. "She rises the sun in the morning but that's it. Other that that she's no where to be seen. Now with all this going on, there is nothing we can do." A single tear fell from her eye. I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back. "My friends and I are trying to stop it. We just don't know what it is yet. We've looked through all the books, but nothing like this has ever been recorded."

She looked shocked. "Tia told me this has happened once before." I looked at her with a shocked look on my face. "After you raise the moon, would you mind coming to the house right there and telling that story? My friends should hear this too." She nodded. "I'll be there in 13 minutes." I bowed and flew back into the house. "Flare! Pathy! Lumen!" I screamed. "Princess Luna is coming to the house!" Flare and Pathy came running out of the room. "Really? Why?" They said in shock. "She said something like this has happened before, she wants to fill us in." I said. So we swept up as nice as we could. We made it look presentable.

Then we looked outside and watched the moon rise. Almost immediately she showed up at the door. We all bowed as she entered and then she sat on the couch. We offered her some water and an apple. Then we all sat down to listen to her tale. "Long ago, when i was first sent to the moon. Celestia told me that something terrible happened. All the ponies in Equestria turned into blood thirst zombies. They ate each other. The only select few that were saved was everyone in Canterlot. Since Canterlot has a shield Protecting it from curses. The rest of the ponies were left to die. Celestia couldn't find any living when she went to go save them. She only stopped at two places. Ponyville and Manehatten. Obviously there were living ponies, because there are so many ponies here today."

She looked at Lumen and smiled. "Well hello Lumen, nice to see you again. You're father is doing an excellent job by the way." He smiled "Thank you Princess." She looked at all of us. "We have plenty of rooms in the castle. If you four are really trying to help, you are welcome to stay with us, we have a huge library, and all of our food is clean." We all nodded in agreement. We grabbed the books and all of Pathy's maps, and headed off to the castle. We flew right behind Luna, Pathy was on Flare's back. Lumen was flying right next to me. After awhile we landed at the castle, all the guards looked at us.

One of them came down, he looked older, grumpy, and very stern. "Son!" He exclaimed as he ran to give Lumen a hug. They hugged and tears ran down their faces. "Hey dad." Lumen smiled so big, it made me happy to see him like that. "I thought you were dead, son. What are you doing here? Who are you're friends? He nodded towards us. "We are here to help cure this. Princess Luna told us we could stay here to be safe. We are going to try and stop this." He smiled at me, and pointed. "To answer your second question that is Crimson Sonata, that over there is Flare Rocker, and the unicorn on his back is Path Finder." His fathers eyes burst with excitement, he came over and shook my hoof immediately. "Hello there!" Then he did the same thing to both Flare and Pathy.

Realization came over his face. "Princess Luna, we only have two rooms left. Princess Celestia told us to find healthy ponies and bring them in." He said. Princess Luna looked at us. "You will have to go two to a room. I'm very sorry for this inconvenience." Flare smiled. "I call Pathy!" Pathy immediately blushed. I looked over to Lumen and I blushed too. "Very well then." Luna said. "Guard, please take them to the rooms." With that we were off. We got two rooms next to each other. Flare and Pathy went to the left, and Lumen and I went to the right. I unhooked my saddle bag and put it on the floor. There was only one bed. There was also a little living space, kind of like a hotel room. I ran to the shower and took a nice long hot one. It felt amazing.

I walked out into the room and Lumen was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I sat next to him. "You do know why Flare wanted to be with Pathy right?" As if by magic I heard exactly the reason why. "Oh Flare! Oh Flare!" Pathy was moaning. "Oh buck yea!" He screamed. I blushed really bad. "How long do you think they will go?" I asked. "No clue." He replied. We laughed about it for a good minute and then we both watched T.V. It was the movie. It was "The NoteScroll" Ew, romance. We really got into the movie though. I ended up cuddling up to him. He had is hoof around me. I looked up to see him looking at me. We both looked away and I blushed. I think I'm really starting to like him.. a lot.

"Crimson can we talk?" He asked me, very softly. I sat up and looked at him. "Yes?" He looked kind of shy, and upset. "Well you see, I really like you a lot. I mean a lot, but I've been hiding a secret from you." I started hurting, like my heart was breaking. I was trying not to cry. "Well you see, my dad thought it would be a good idea if.. He arranged my marriage. I was always mean, I picked on everyone. So he thought just so I would have a wife one day, he would arrange a marriage. I have a fiance. She lives in Canterlot. I'm surprised he hasn't introduced me yet." I felt heart broken, i felt tears start to form in my eyes, but i held them back. "Then i met you Crimson, and my god i was blown away." I got up and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started crying. "Crimson, I'm sorry." He sat outside the door and i heard him start to cry. "Crimson, please come out."

I unlocked the door and stepped out. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. We started to get close again, I shut my eyes and he shut his. "Lumen! Come on! Wake up! We have to get started!" Flare screamed from outside the door. He pulled away again to look at the clock, sure enough it was 6:30 am. Yet again, I missed my chance to kiss him too. We walked outside to see Flare and Pathy. "Whoa you guys looked tired as hell!" Flare said. "Did you guys get any sleep?" He nudged Lumen. "Wink wink." Lumen pushed Flare away. "The whole castle knows you two didn't either." They both blushed brightly. We walked down the stairs to the main dinning room. Breakfast was spread out across the table. We ate like kings that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't concentrate. I mean, Lumen is in an arranged marriage, with somepony i don't even know. I like him a lot and now he cant even be mine. It's his choice though, I'm not gonna stop it. "Flare, I have an idea, but I'll need your help." Flare looked at me surprised and sat next to me. "Go on?" I smiled.

"We ask Luna if we can use the dungeon, we go take a couple of the bloodies for experiments. Maybe since bad food turned them like this, good food will turn them back. If that docent work, we can still try to test other things." He smiled like a mad man. "Crimson, you're a genius!" So that night we found Luna on the balcony and told her our plan. She had one of the guards show us to the dungeon, it was empty.

He gave us the keys. He also gave us the keys tho the armored police car. We went back to the kitchen and gathered tons of raw meat and piled it into the truck. We told Lumen and Pathy what we were going to do, but they really thought it wasn't gonna work. Slowly but surely it did. We locked the windows and doors, except the two big doors in the back, which we could control with a button in the front. Our two friends came slowly into the truck.

It was Dusk Breeze and Flash Wing. We shut the doors, but they didn't notice they were eating and we sped to the dungeon. As soon as we reach the dungeon we pull the car into one of the cells. We shut it so they cant get out and opened the back. They jumped out and sniffed around for food. While they were distracted I pulled the car up and Flare pulled the cage shut. Immediately the attacked the bars. We threw in some apples to see if our hypothesis was correct.

Dusk Breeze was the first to sniff it. He took a small bite out of the fruit. He slowly but surely chewed and swallowed. In one swoop he gobbled down the rest, and then Flash Wing did the same. You could see the change in their bodies. Just then they let out a horrible scream, tears came pouring down their face. I didn't realize it at first, but I feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

"Princess! Princess!" I ran into Luna's room, my eyes filled with tears. She looked at me with deep concern. "What is it Crimson? Whats wrong?" I was breathing so heavy i could barely get the words out of my mouth. "We found a cure. The only problem is, they can now feel the pain of when they ate themselves." Luna's eyes widened. "Guards! Guards! Get us an ambulance and fast!" We both ran down to the dungeon and sat there with them while they were in pain. They only wounds they had were on their legs, and even at that they weren't to bad, just some places were missing where they ate.

"Help us Princess!" Dusk Breeze cried. Luna used her magic as a shield to block their pain. It still hurt but not as much. "Are you alright?" I asked them. "I don't know what happened. One minute we were eating food from the market, then the next minute we black out! What happened? Why are we like this?" Flash Wing cried. Just then the paramedics came down and took them away. They were going to be alright, now we just have to figure out how to save everyone else.

We all walked upstairs where we were met by Lumen. My heart still hurt from that morning, I just wanted to leave. "Hey Lumen! We found a cure! It;s clean food!" Flare cried. Lumen was very happy with that. "My dad wanted me to invite my friends out to dinner, he wants you to meet my fiance." Flare looked at him with a confused glare. "Fiance? When were you planning on telling me that mister!" He sounded like a jealous friend, but then he started laughing. "Yea OK, i'll go, what about you Crimson?" I was very shocked, I looked at Lumen, but my heart wouldn't let me make eye contact, I felt sick. "You know I'm really not feeling well after all of that happening in the dungeon, i think i'm gonna take a nap, I'll get back to you, OK?" Lumen nodded and walked me to the room.

He asked Pathy and she said yes as soon as she heard Flare was going. I walked into the room and laid on the bed. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to, i know you are upset." He said as he brushed his mane. "I don't want to go." I said bluntly. He looked at me, and sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry Crimson. I didn't know that any of that would happen, I didn't know I would start to like you." He started crying, and threw his glasses off, the tears were real. His eyes shined brightly. I hugged him tightly. "You have to go though, she's your fiance." He hugged me back. The tears stopped and we just sat there for a while. I want to kiss him, but i can't. "I'll go. Just promise me you wont stop me if I get up to leave." He looked at me and smiled. "OK, i promise." He got up and wiped the tears away, I took a nice long shower, and used some of the make up in the vanity to make myself look nice.

"What kind of place is it?" I asked. "Fancy!" He said. "Look your best." I ran out of the room and to Luna's room, I knocked on the door and after a while she opened. "Sorry to disturb you princess, but i was wondering if you had a dress i could borrow." She smiled and showed me to her wardrobe. She gave me one of her small dresses from when she was younger, it was dark blue, and form fitting, it was made out of satin and silk, with black beading on it, she also gave me a pair of he hoof slips, they were just like hers, then she gave me a little silver crown, just for an accessory, i looked amazing, I thanked her, and told her i'd wash and return everything later. Then I went back to the room and did my mane, i put it up in a messy bun, and held it together with the crown. Then I put eyeliner on, and mascara like normal, I even added some eye shadow that matched the dress.

I walked down stairs, to all of them waiting, Pathy was dressed in a gold dress that was very short, and the men wore tuxes. "Holy, shit." Flare said, since he was the first one to see me. I blushed. "Hot damn, you look amazing.!" I blushed and met them at the bottom, We walked to the carriage that was taking us to the restaurant, Lumen's dad and fiance were going to meet us there. The ride was unbearable, Flare and Pathy kept kissing each other, while Lumen and I sat awkwardly next to each other.

We finally got to the restaurant, it was beautiful, it was a big while building, and to the side near the back was a big garden with a maze. The front was decked with fountains and benches, and tons of flowers. We walked into the main room and it was painted white and gold, with a Large picture of Celestia on one side, and Luna on the other. We saw them on the other side of the room, His dad looked much better than he did before, the darkness was out from under his eyes, and there was a beam to his smile. Next to him was the mare I regretted the most, she was a lilac purple with light pink hair, her eyes were pastel pink, that almost matched her hair. She was wearing a white dress, and her mane was up in a french braid, and sticking up from the top of her head was a horn, she was a unicorn. We all sat down at the table, he sat next to her, and across from me, i sat next to flare, flare sat next to Pathy across from flare was her and she was next to his dad. Haha sorry if i confused you reader.

"Everyone, this is Maleficent Rose." His dad announced. "Please, just call me Rose, I really do despise my name." She said in a fake accent. She looked so fake, I don't like her. We ate our appetizers and main course, then it was time for dessert. I looked through the menu. "What are you getting Crimson?" Lumen asked with a smile. "I may get some pie, cherry pie, it's my favorite." I smiled back. "Well sweet heart, no wonder you are so curvy! I'm so jealous." She said with a smirk. Flare looked at me, and I looked mad. "What did you just say?" I said with a huff. "Oh, nothing dear, what was your name Chinson?" "It's CRImson." I said with a snarl. "Oh yes, that's right Crimson, all I said was that you were curvy, I could never eat a slice of cherry pie, you get huge off of that stuff."

With that I stood up in attack mode. "You.." Flare pulled me down and whispered to me. "Crimson, come on just let it go." I pulled away from him. "No, shes a prissy ass bitch. She deserves to hear it." I stood up again. "Listen here you fucking cunt, I am not going to be treated that way, you are a disgusting, no wonder your parents named you Maleficent." With that i walked away, as soon as i got outside I ran. I went into the maze and just lost myself in it, I didn't want to be found.

I just cried, cried until i couldn't anymore. "Crimson? Where are you?" Lumen called. I didn't answer him, it didn't take him long to find me though, he flew over the maze. "Are you OK?" He looked me over and wiped some tears from my eyes. I pulled away from him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Ms. Bitch?" He sat there and smiled. "Yea she is kind of a bitch, I don't like her either." I got confused. "You still have to marry her though, right?" He looked at me and smiled. "No, not if i don't want to, but it's gonna be hard as hell breaking it to her. Shes probably gonna bitch at me." He laughed and sat next to me. "Besides, my dad cant do anything, if I really like somepony else."


	12. Chapter 12

I blushed very brightly, and he started laughing. "Yea, Fluttershy is a real catch isn't she?" I obviously looked as jealous as i felt, so he nudged me with his hoof. "Hey, come on you know I'm joking. It's obviously Derpy Hooves." He started laughing really hard. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. He sat back up and we looked at the night sky. "Oh Lumen darling? Did you find her?" Ugh not this chick again. I ran to another part in the maze, near the end. If he comes and finds me, that means he wants to be with me, right?

I sat down on some nice tall grass, when all of a sudden I heard. "Get offa me!" I quickly moved. It was Rainbow Dash, but not normal Rainbow Dash, she was a Bloodie! I screamed and quickly ran away, i knew that if i started flying, she would catch me, so I kept to the ground. Surprisingly she just followed me on hoof. "Lumen! Help!" I screamed. I ran around the maze, every turn hoping to get out. I lost sight of her, and then I hit an end. She quickly caught up to me, and just stared me down, This was it, I was trapped. She came closer and closer to me, laughing evilly. It was scary, I screamed for Lumen and Flare.

When all of a sudden Lumen came out from the sky, he shoved an apple in her mouth, and she chewed and swallowed, she turned back into normal Dash. She didn't have any major injuries, other than cuts. She had a long one right down her left eye. "Oh Celestia, what happened?" I came up to her and hugged her. "Are you OK Dash?" She smiled. "Yea I'm fine, are you OK? You are shaking really hard." She laughed. Lumen's dad and Flare came next. They carried Dash to the outside of the maze, where they called an ambulance.

Lumen and I just stood there. "Now you owe me one." He said with a smirk. I laughed and sat down, all that running wore me out. He sat next to me. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine silly, don't worry about it." I leaned my head back on the hedge behind me. "Don't lie to me." He said as he put his hoof on mine. I smiled and giggled. "I'm fine, I'm just tired from the run is all." He put me onto his back and started flying, he flew way up to the clouds and laid me on the fluffiest one. "There, isn't that better?" He said as he sat next to me. I sat up and face him. The moon looked amazing that night, there were beautiful stars in the skies. I looked at him, he was staring at me, our eyes connected, and he had a warm blush across his muzzle.

He came close to me, and put his hooves around my waist, I put mine around his neck. We moved in closer, and our lips finally came together. His warm lips felt amazing, we kissed for what seemed like hours. He pulled away, and kissed my cheek. "I really like you Crimson." He whispered in my ear. "I really like you too Lumen." I was obviously blushing again, because he gave me another quick kiss. He smiled, and laid on the cloud, and I laid next to him. I felt like we were finally happy, but we had to get home. I yawned as we flew down from the cloud, we said goodbye to his dad and Ms. Bitch, she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away and hurried back into the car. Tonight, was probably the greatest night of my life.


End file.
